Could Sessha Be Pretty?
by Karta
Summary: Karou’s broke and the dojo borders need food. Now how exactly does a dance contest come into this? [Chapter Eight: Fillertransition chapter- Kenshin cooks and Karou questions the origin of the ingredients. The dojo receives visitors while Karou is out.]
1. Dancing?

Karta: Hello there! It's me, the authoress of this fan fiction, here to explain the obvious. Like the fact that I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. Oh! I wanted to give you all some back ground info too.  
  
You see my mom sometimes walks in and out of the room where my sister and I watch everyone's favorite Rurouni. While in the room at one point she asked us why that girl (Kenshin) had such a deep voice. With much horror I explained that he is a male, not a she. This seemed to satisfy her, sort of, but not for long. She explained that "He" looked like a very pretty girl, much prettier that any of the actual girls, and proceeded to point out everything that made Kenshin look female.  
  
So, anyway, now I just have to write a fan fiction. I am inspired. So let us begin!  
  
~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm hungry. When's breakfast, Ugly?" Yahiko groaned, glancing up from the dojo floor which he was sprawled upon.  
  
"I thought you didn't like my cooking, little Yahiko." Karou replied, a warning fist raised.  
  
Kenshin chuckled in the background. 'She would have to be gritting her teeth to get such a strained tone.' He held back another chuckle, but did not refrain from smiling softly.  
  
"Who said it had to be your cooking, huh?" The spiky haired student retorted, "Any food would be good."  
  
"Hah! You would be honored to have dishes like the ones I cook." Karou shouted, letting her balled fist connected with her student's head, "Unfortunately, for you anyway, we don't have any food."  
  
"That can be easily remedied, Karou-dono." Kenshin stood from his cross legged position, "I will gladly go to the market."  
  
"Normally, I would accept your offer," Karou began, her eyes suddenly going very teary, "but we don't have any money either."  
  
"Well then I guess I'll be going." Sanosuke, who had not been previously noticed by any of the dojo dwellers, began to quickly make his escape.  
  
"Hold it!" Karou regained her composure, almost as quickly as she had lost it, "I think it's about time you pay us back a little for all those free meals you've gotten, hm Sano? Sano?"  
  
By this time the fighter for hire was sprinting towards the dojo entrance, at full speed. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Karou managed to tackle him before he got even half way there.  
  
"I can't believe you would try to run out on us! Jerk!" Poor Sano now had an angry D-eyed Karou sitting on his back, trying to gnaw his head off.  
  
"Ah, Miss Karou. Perhaps we can find work in town? There must be a few job openings." Kenshin offered with a smile, "Yahiko and I will both work, that we will."  
  
"Hey who said I would-"  
  
"Oh, you will! Then let's go!" Karou exclaimed, cutting off Yahiko's protests. She jumped up, standing on Sano's back, and pointed towards the exit, "Let's go get breakfast."  
  
~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~  
  
"Well? How did your guy's hunt for jobs go?" Sano asked, still a little annoyed at being roped into their profession quest.  
  
"Not too well I'm afraid." Kenshin looked to Yahiko hopefully. The boy swordsman shook his head and glanced at Karou.  
  
"All the shops were afraid my beauty would intimidate their customers." Karou became teary eyed again.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Kenshin inquired pointing across the square, thus preventing Yahiko from making a comment that would get his head dented.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that's a message board. The shops will sometimes hang flyers, to inform the towns people about sales and other events that their store sponsors." Karou answered with one of her usual detailed replies.  
  
"Why didn't you mention it before?" Sanosuke look more than slightly annoyed, "I'm sure they have help wanted posters!" He began hurrying over to the large board.  
  
"Well you didn't ask!" Karou called back running over to him. It only took a few seconds for the entire group to begin their scan of the flyers. The first few were automatically out, since none of the four had any experience with them. A fencing completion was pointed out by Sano, but soon it too was disregarded. (Yahiko: It'd be like attacking a toddler!). One poster describing a cooking contest was noted, but Kenshin, being the only one with ANY culinary skills, mentioned that being edible did not make his food particularly good. Several posters later Yahiko noticed another possibility.  
  
"Hey what about this." He jabbed his finger in the direction of a pristine poster, announcing a dance competition.  
  
"Dancing?" Karou sounded hesitant, "Yahiko, this is a couples dance contest."  
  
"Yeah, so? It has a cash prize doesn't it?" The teen replied heatedly.  
  
"Yes, but, I don't know if any of us can dance." Was the assistant master's not unreasonable argument. The group was silent for a moment before Sano of all people spoke up.  
  
"I can." He looked back at the other three who eyed him strangely, "What!? It's an important skill to have!"  
  
"That may be but, this is still a couples contest and... Despite my incredible beauty and grace... I can't dance." Karou blushed slightly.  
  
"What about Miss Megumi?" Sano asked.  
  
"Nope. She left with doctor Gensai incase he needed help in that village." Karou replied. (A/N: Why is it that Karou always seems to know everything?)  
  
"I suppose we will have to keep searching then." Kenshin shrugged. Karou looked the wanderer from head to toe.  
  
"Maybe not." She grinned, "You know Kenshin, swordsman ship and dancing are a lot alike."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. Very similar." Karou walked around him slowly. Finally she came to a stop and looked at the two not involved. "I think we've found ourselves a second dancer."  
  
"ORO!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~  
  
Karta: Hope that wasn't too bad... Please R&R!  
  
You want to review... You want to review... Did it work?  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v 


	2. A Friendly Visit

Karta: Hello! I'm sorry for the long, long, LONG wait in between chapters but I was at a loss as to how to continue. School has also been taking it's toll but, in twelve school days I'll be on summer break, then much writing will be done!

I also have an idea for the next chapter which will probably help me have it out faster. Oh and if this chapter really sucks, tell me. I'll feel bad for awhile, but I think it's best if I know my writing's horribly flawed and boring. Anyway, thank you reviewers! You guys are too kind! Responding to a lazy procrastinator like me! Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: Let's see, I'm a thirteen year old girl of mostly Irish descent. Nope, I most certainly do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Not in this dimension anyway. . .

~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Kenshin. This looks good." Karou took a step back and examined her work. Kenshin sighed with relief and slouched, to relieve his poor back muscles, a little bit anyway.

"Hey back strait." Karou snapped, the red-headed warrior obeyed with another sigh, "Okay. Now you can take that off and we'll get something to eat." Then, seeing Kenshin's confused face she added, "We may be broke, but fruit trees don't charge. Besides, I still have my garden."

"Oh." 

"Kenshin you're not undressing."

"I'm sorry Karou-dono but..." Kenshin gestured at his light colored kimono, which featured a tasteful sakura blossom design, "I'm afraid I do not know how." His cheeks gained a light pink tinge.

"Ah. Well you can just wear that then." Karou shrugged, "You need the practice anyway."

"But Karou-dono..." Even Kenshin's hair seemed to droop with self-pity.

"Look Kenshin, do you want us to starve? How can you be so selfish!?" She demanded, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"I apologize, Karou-dono." It seemed to be Kenshin's day for sighs, "You are right; I would not want that. I will wear the dress."

"Oh good! Let's get started on lunch then!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin scrubbed the laundry with more force then he usually found necessary. After lunch Karou still did not offer to help remove his uncomfortable garments. He knew better than to ask.

Luckily no one had come by the dojo. . .

"Hello!" Kenshin looked up quickly, only to find himself staring at the cheerful face of Tae.

"Ahh!" He scampered back quickly, noting that this had to be the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"Why hello there. Are you a friend of Karou's?" Tae inquired politely. Kenshin was at a loss for words.

"Yes h- SHE is." Karou caught herself, "This is. . . Um. . . Katana. We're VERY close friends."

"But M- murph" Kenshin found a slim hand firmly clamped over his mouth.

"Yes indeed, friends." Karou nodded vigorously, "Now, why are you away from the Akabeko? Hm, Tae?"

"Oh, well it's my lunch break and I wanted to see why you needed to borrow a kimono, since I know you already have plenty. Oh, and believe me, I left the Akabeko in good hands." Tae explained.

"Yes well I suppose you can see why we needed a kimono." Karou gestured at the redhead formally known as Kenshin.

"Yes, and it does suit her nicely!" Tae smiled, "I understand not wanting to travel in or with such fragile garments. You may borrow my dress for as long as you like, Katana."

"Ah, thank you Tae- murph!"

"Okay well, you better be getting back Tae!" Karou dragged the other woman to the dojo gate, "I'm sure Tsubame is lonely without you!" Karou stated loudly cutting off any protests, "BYE!"

Kenshin was almost beyond relief as Tae left. That is until Karou turned to him.

"Kenshin, you messed up the obi bow I tied for you!" Karou pointed to the remains of the bow. She groaned and pulled Kenshin into a hug. Well he thought so anyway. . .

"Um, not to be rude Karou-dono, but why are you um. . ." Kenshin found it impossible to pull away from Karou's iron grip.

"Baka! I'm tying your obi again! If I do it from behind it won't look like YOU tied it and what girl can't tie her own obi?" Karou asked, with annoyance.

"Oh. Thank you Karou-dono." Kenshin mumbled softly.

Neither of the kimono clad dojo residents notice Tae scramble away seconds later.

~~~~~~~~~~

Note: An obi (like the one mentioned) is the large sash like ribbon worn around the waist of a kimono. I'm sure there's pictures of them all over the web. Look it up on google if you don't know what I'm talking about!

~~~

Karta: Wow. That was short. It seemed so much longer while I was writing it. And it took. . . Let's see. . . About an HOUR! I'm really losing it. Hm. Well, when I'm not so tired I'll write more. Tomorrow afternoon I'll get started. Hopefully it'll be out the next day, or that day even!

(Math test+ Easy Basic Ed teacher= No homework!)

((Unless my math Teacher is Evil like usual. - _ -|))

(((When did I get so pathetic. . .)))

~To hear more of my sad, sad story press 1 ~

~To save yourself the time press the button indicated below~

|

|

|

|

V


	3. Karou and Katana, Young Love?

Karta: Hey there! I updated much sooner this time! Anyway, I had to do a bit less editing than I like so it's only been looked over two or three times. Please excuse any mistakes, I promise to fix them later. Oh and thank you again reviewers!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! But THANK YOU SO MUCH for bringing up SUCH a painful subject.

P.S.: Kenshin's a bit OOC in the chapter, sorry!

~~~~~~~~~~

Sano glared at the apron pinched between his thumb and forefinger. It wouldn't be quite as humiliating if the thing wasn't frilly.  
  
"Sanosuke, I'm back!" Tae rushed through the doors of her restaurant with a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes.  
  
"Alright! Here's your apron." Sano flung it at the brunette, who caught it with surprisingly little effort.  
  
"Thanks Sano. Will I be adding anything to your tab?" She asked briskly. Sano gave her an insulted glare.  
  
"You most certainly will not!" He looked mock horrified, "Anyway, I better be going."  
  
"Wait!" Sano turned back to stare at the businesswoman, "I mean. . . Can you tell me something?"  
  
"Ah, Sure. What is it?" Sano leaned closer, simply to unnerve her further.  
  
"Well I was kind of wondering. . .um. . . How well do you know Karou?"  
  
"Pretty well."  
  
"Then, well, does she. . . That is to say" Tae struggled to find the right words, "I'm beginning to think she um, prefers the company of women." She finally managed to say, rather quickly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, it's not that I have a problem with that kind of thing, but I was so sure that she and Kenshin. . ." Tae trailed of uncomfortably.  
  
"You mean. . .?" Sano's look was one of shock, for a second anyway, "Well I guess she could be attracted to women. Then again, her and Kenshin are pretty close."  
  
"Yeah, but I went over there and you see I met Karou's friend Katana." Tae began, "Then Karou pushed me out of the dojo entrance and made sure I left, which I did. But then I looked down I noticed my purse was gone, and I remembered that I left it leaning against the fence around the dojo."  
  
"Your purse?" Sano arched one eyebrow.  
  
"It was one of those awkward western purses that merchants import every so often." She explained, then continued, "Anyway, I went back to get it and when I got to the dojo I saw Karou and her friend hugging, pretty intimately I might add."  
  
"Huh. Not a friendly hug then." Sano turned to go again, "I need to meet this Katana. I'll see you, Tae."  
  
"Alright. tell me if you find anything."

~~~~~~~~~~

Sano started towards the dojo doors slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once he reached the thin screens that made up the entrance to Karou's home bits of conversation could be heard through the walls.

". . . love. . . . . .It's. . . you. . . .!"

"I. . . love. . . . . . you!"

Sanosuke opened the door with much curiosity. There Sano was forced to look through some strange powdered white substance that filled the room. It was difficult but he could make out the shape of Karou and her, female, companion KISSING!

"Tae was right!" He exclaimed surprised.

~~~~~~~~~~

Moments before in the dojo. . .

~~~~~~~~~~

"Karou, is this really necessary?"

"Yes, Kenshin. Even I wear make-up every once in a while." Karou powdered Kenshin's nose a bit more.

"But *ACHOO* I can't *HACK, HACK* see!" Kenshin's violet eyes watered as the powdery substance seemed to make seeing and breathing impossible.

"Oh, sit still! We're not even close to finished." Karou scolded, "Oh I love this shade of lipstick. It's the absolute perfect color for you!"

"I do not love any of this Karou-dono!" Kenshin exclaimed, very desperate, "Please, don't make me cross dress! I beg of you!" The warrior broke into sobs.

"Oh Kenshin. . ." Karou was really beginning to feel bad about the whole situation. She gave him a comforting, friendly little hug, then pulled back, "Feel better."

"Tae was right!" Both turned at the sound of a familiar voice. Sano just stood at the doorway. It only took a few seconds for Kenshin to jump up as well.

"I need to do laundry. I think I forgot to hang the d- d- DARKSSSS" More sobs came followed by the thin warrior running past Sano towards the outdoors.

"Huh? What's wrong with her Jo-chan. I really don't care if you two elope you know." Sano sat down with Karou. The explosion soon followed.

"You IDIOT! What do you mean by 'her' anyway! Kenshin's still a GUY! AND WHO SAID WE WOULD ELOPE!" Karou ranted.

"That was Kenshin?"

"Who else you MORON!" Karou screeched.

"Uh heh heh. Funny story."

"Yeah well, I need to check on Kenshin. I think all these frills have gone to his head." Karou stood, then added, "But after making him cry I'm sure you've noticed THAT!"


	4. One Lucky Woman

Karta: WHHOOOHOOOO! I'm out of school! Yippieeee! Now I can write more! Actully I wrote this BEFORE I got out of school, but well. . . I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long.

Oh, I almost forgot! Time to explain some plot holes! Sakura'sEvilTeddy mentioned that since Karou's a swordswoman she should be able to dance as well. That does make sense! However, I consider the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu to be the equivilant to tapping your foot with music, whereas the Hiten Mitsyrugi Ryuu is break dancing with god like speed ^.^ (Not that Karou's weak or anything! She's just not at Kenshin's level when it comes to fighting.)

Next! Pokey Wasabi noted that Sano should have recognized Kenshin in all his adorable glory. Yup! That's absolutely correct. He should have, but for the sake of entertainment let's just say he wasn't expecting to see the Hitokiri Battousai running around in a dress.

Anyway, thanks for all the great points, make sure I don't mess up!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Although, I have seen it before (Which is practically the same thing, right?).

.

Oh, and in a completely unrelated note, isn't Jissen Kenbu really fun to say? Okay, enough of me! Please enjoy the chapter!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Kenshin." Karou plopped down on the dojo porch watching said swordsman hang a variety of training gi.

"Karou-dono." Kenshin nodded politely before picking another article of clothing out of the basket he used to keep clean laundry in.

"You know Sano feels really bad about earlier."

". . . I know. . ."

"Kenshin, listen. I know you hate this." Karou leaned back, "So, If you want to, you can quit and we'll find another way to get some money."

"But-"

"No buts Kenshin. If you don't want to do this then you won't. It's that simple!" Karou crossed her arms, but grinned slightly.

"Well, I do hate being constricted." Kenshin looked down, "And that seems to be all this kimono does."

"Well then! Let's get you out of that thing." Karou motioned for him to follow her inside. Kenshin nodded happily and took a step forward, forgetting about the basket. It toppled over and Kenshin, who had only minimal use of his legs, over balanced with it.

"Oro!"

Kenshin gasped as his head came in contact with a rather inconveniently placed rock. Then everything went dark.

"Kenshin!" Karou was by his side quite quickly. The dark haired swordswoman shook the other warrior, who remained rather limp, "SANO!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Sano leaned against the door way of Kenshin's room, watching Karou fret. First Kenshin's pillow had to be fluffed, then they needed to find him more bed sheets, anything she could think needed to be done. Sano cared about his smaller friend but there really wasn't much he could do to help him.

Sano glanced up as the redhead groaned, and opened his eyes.

"Oooh. . ." Kenshin sat up slowly, and rather wobbly as well, "What happened?"

Sano noted that the redhead's voice had a higher pitch to it, which wasn't a symptom of any head injuries he had heard of.

"Ah, Kenshin, you're awake!" Karou pulled him into a relived hug, "I'm so glad!" Kenshin smiled as she sat back.

"You're such a good friend to worry about me like this Karou-dono. I'm a very lucky woman." Kenshin didn't make any move to remedy his remark.

"You mean, you're a lucky MAN." Karou corrected slowly, refusing to break eye contact.

"Ah, you're so funny Karou-dono." Kenshin giggled, "Me, as I man, can you imagine?"

"Yeah, heh heh," Karou hurried out of the room, grabbing Sano by the collar as she went, "Kenshin you change out of those clothes, they're filthy."

"Nicely done, Jo-chan." Sano muttered, leaning on the wall.

"Oh shut up, Sano!" Karou groaned, "Come on, let's take this conversation outside."

~~~~~~~

Meanwhile. . .

~~~~~~~

Yahiko closed the dojo door with a small clack. Karou had given him some free time, since she'd be busy with Kenshin, and he had made sure to enjoy it.

"I forgot how tiring free time can be though." He yawned, walking down the hall to his room. Suddenly a cry caught his attention. Surprisingly it came from Kenshin's room.

"Hey Kenshin are you. . ." Yahiko trailed off, noticing Kenshin's sitting position on the floor.

"Waaahhh!" Tear filled violet eyes looked up, "WAAAHHHAHAAAAA!" Kenshin buried his face in Yahiko's gi.

"Kenshin, are you feeling alright?" Yahiko asked, surprisingly calm.

"No! All of my clothes make me look fat! I'm going to be an old maid!" Kenshin continued to sob, "NO ONE WILL LOOOVE MEEE!"

"Okay Kenshin, you've been around Karou WAY too long." Yahiko grabbed him by the arm, "Let's just go find Sano and. . ."

~~~~~~~

"What are we going to DO!?" Karou shouted, poking Sano's chest with each word.

"How should I know? You're the one would wanted him to do this."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Karou yelled, glaring at the spiky haired warrior.

"SANNOOO!" It was then that Yahiko turned the corner of the walls separating the dojo from the street.

"Oh, hey Yahiko. What's. . ." Sano trailed off.

"H-hey Kenshin." Karou stuttered at the sight following her student around. It was Kenshin, at least it WAS Kenshin at some point.

"Hello, Karou-dono!" The red head gave her a bright smile, "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed a few of your things. Yahiko was so kind to find them for me." Kenshin's bright PINK kimono, along with his bright PINK lip stick, not to mention his bright PINK hair ribbon, all made for quite a sight. Sano and Karou simply stared in shock, with a hint of horror.

"Oh, I know red hair clashes with pink but I had hoped you wouldn't mind." Kenshin sounded close to tears again.

"No, no it's not that!" Karou smiled nervously, "We were just surprised. . ."

"Surprised?"

"Surprised. . . That you were. . .um. . . all ready for the game me and Sano were planning right now!" Karou finished with a sly grin.

"What game?" Kenshin instantly perked up.

"It's a pretending game." Karou explained, winking at the other two, "Here's how it goes. You get to pretend you're a magical gypsy dancer."

"Me?" Kenshin looked shocked.

"Yes. You. You're a magic dancer whose name is Katana." Karou nodded, "And Sano, is your dancing partner, who you've fallen madly in love with."

"Oh my." Kenshin blushed at the same time Sano jumped up in outrage.

"No way!" He yelled stubbornly.

"Y-you don't want to play with me?" Kenshin's eyes became large and watery.

"You're upsetting her Sano!" Karou raged.

"Ah! Fine, I'll play your game Jo-chan." Sano sulked off to the side.

"Oh good. Now Kenshin there are a few more rules. See you have to pretend to be Katana from now until the dance competition."

"Dance competition?" the thin warrior's eyes clouded with confusion.

"The dance competition you and Sano will win money from. Money used to fund. . . Your romantic travels." Karou grinned.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

"Shut up Sano!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Karta: Alright, I hope you readers aren't upset that I gave Kenshin a head injury. Oh and thank you reviewers, THANK YOU!!! I'm not worthy!


	5. I Just Love a Man in Uniform

Karta: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SOORRRYYYY! I feel so bad *sob*. I didn't update even after so many nice reviews! I was in a writing slump *sob*! I hate how I wrote this story! It's clunky and the grammar is awful and I hate it! *doges stones with minimal success* And now I have a concussion!

Despite my lack of enthusiasm for my writing in this particular story (and a couple of others) I figure I still owe it to everyone who reviewed or at least read my work to continue. Sorry again about the lack of updates and I REALLY do feel bad. . .

WARNING: Normally I don't DO warnings. I'll make an acceptation this time since I know that this kinda stuff bothers people for some reason or another. Anyway there is an INCREDIBLY small amount of yaoi in this chapter. It's not meant that way but there gonna be some. . . Kissing and hugging. . . Entirely by accident.

Another warning! I've made it my personal goal to torture all the characters to no end, especially Sano. It's not that I don't like him. I just like being mean more. You see the warning above! That is due to some Sano torture, which is REALLY fun to write! Anyway, read on!

(P.S. Yeah, Jissen Kenbu is Aoshi's attack. Reliable sources say that it means water flow movement, but I really don't know that for a fact! ^_^)

DISCLAIMER: Me? Own Rurouni Kenshin? Did you not read all that groveling up there ^ ? Of course I don't own RK! I mean really! That would just be stupid!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sano recovered relatively quickly after the shock of seeing the legendary Hitokiri Battosai play dress up. He also seemed at ease with Kenshin's declaration of womanhood. What really threw him off was the fact that everyone else seemed fine with it as well.

"So this doesn't seem strange to you in the slightest?" The street fighter inquired, not for the first time mind you.

"Look Sanosuke, you have to know by now that when you live with Kenshin nothing is normal." Karou replied with ease, "I mean just think of all the strange things we've done since I first threatened to beat him into a pulp. This is no higher up on the list than say. . . That time Kenshin preformed in the circus to help out Yahiko's little friend."

"Okay, okay. . ." Sano sighed, "I just think that _maybe_-"

"Oh Karou-donooo."

"Kenshin's back with the tofu! This'll have to wait Sanosuke." Karou ran over to greet her fellow swordsperson with a cheerful grin.

"Why won't anyone listen to me anymore?" Sano groaned as he fell back, until he was staring directly at the dojo ceiling, "I need a hobby. . ."

Outside the scene was much less gloomy. Karou was giving her rurouni as happy a welcome as she could, with certain compromising circumstances.

"Karou-dono! Look who I saw walking down the street!" Kenshin gave his friend a brilliant smile, "Isn't wonderful that he spotted me as well?"

"Yeah. . . Will the wonders never cease?" Karou's eyebrow twitched a bit more than slightly, "How are you, Saitoh-san?"

"Actually, I'm rather curious." Came the drab reply, "Why, may I ask, does you friend here look so very much like the Battosai? It's uncanny. . . It really is. Of course she can't possibly be the same person since she claims to be a gypsy named Katana. Care to explain?" Karou smiled, a little sheepishly, at the officer who was looking quite irritated (Probably due to due to the pitiful state of his former opponient).

"You know what? She sort of does look similar! But uh. . . Kenshin, that is to say. . . SANO!" Karou turned and waved her arms in a fairly comical fashion.

"What?!" Sano's voice was slightly muffled by the dojo doors, and his horizontal position.

"Get out here!" She hissed back. After a moment of shuffling sounds the spiky haired male had slid the screens of Karou's home open and was looking at the scene which had unfolded. Karou was giving him a desperate look, while Kenshin smiled innocently next to her and behind him was . . .

"You dragged me out here to see that jerk!" Sano asked, in a betrayed tone. Karou let out an annoyed sigh, before stopping over to the street fighter and grabbing him by the wrist. "Hey! What're you doing!"

"I'm showing the fine officer that Kenshin and Katana can't be the same person." Karou smiled, still dragging Sano, "You see Officer, Sano and Kenshin would never hug quite like. . . _this_!"

Karou pushed the pointy haired gangster from behind with as much force as she could muster. This sent Sano flying into Kenshin. Kenshin isn't. . . a large person and the force of such a blow would knock him back. I did mention he was in front of Saitoh, right? Well Kenshin knocked into the police officer of course. You know another thing about our cute little wanderin' man. He's real short. Know what else? Sano isn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the dojo walls. . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks again for taking me shopping, Tae-san." Yahiko grinned as clutched the fruits of said shopping trip protectively.

"Aw, it's no problem Yahiko. I'm sure you could have found Tsubame an adorable gift without me anyway." Tae smiled assuredly.

"No way. With all the time you spend with her you must be a Tsubame expert. I would have gotten her the worst birthday present of her life."

"That's not true! Oh here's the dojo. Mind if I come in and talk to Karou?" Tae asked politely.

"Nah, go ahead." Yahiko smiled.

The pair walked into the dojo in a peaceful silence. This silence changed drastically once inside the gates. Tae did not visit Karou at home all that often. She had come to expect the unexpected anyway. What greeted her was not in her range of unexpected or otherwise.

It appeared that Sano was embracing a small woman, who she identified as Katana. However the red haired Katana seemed more like an innocent bystander, since behind her was what looked like the true target of Sano's affections. It was a police officer, being hugged and kissed by one of Tae's worst (or best) customers.

"Heh, heh um, It's really not what you think." Karou bit her lip.

"Ugh. . ." With a thud Tae hit the ground in a dead faint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karta: Poor, poor Tae. Don't worry though! She's a tolerant woman!

Oh and really I know NOTHING about writing for Saitoh. He's hardly said anything and I still don't know how OOC he is. I hate writing for a character I don't understand. I need to see what makes him tick a bit more but hey, I did my best!

P.S: I actually wanted to tell you all something about my writing. See I don't have anyone to edit my work. It's just me here on my own little world. Anyway If you see errors please don't be too angry. I'm the only one who reads through my work until it's online. That means I have no idea how people will react to it, or if there are any errors I missed.

So far people have been really nice and not said anything. I gotta that you guys for your lenience. I promise that I always go through and change these errors as I see them. I don't know if that has bothered anyone other than me but I still think it's best I say something!

Anyway. 'Til next time readers!

Adios!


	6. He's MY Beautiful Sano!

Karta: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! I got forty reviews!!! Thank you SO much!!! I could just give you all big hugs! Because of my wonderful reviews I got my rear in gear and wrote another chapter sooner than a month after my last one. Yay! I better give the disclaimer and a warning now so we can get started. . .

DISCLAIMER: Look, I can cook soup in a microwave and I can do algebra. I can NOT write an anime. Well. . . I can. . . But it wouldn't be at a Rurouni Kenshin level. So really, don't even imply that I own the show.

Warning: Same as the last chapter, I suppose. Oh, I do want to tell you that in the next two chapters there's going to be a lot of OOC on Saitoh's part, because I'm a mean, mean spirited person. 

I really hope you enjoy this chapter! If you do please review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tae squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that _something_ would get rid of the horrible sun and it's infernal light. Of course her wish was not granted, in fact the situation became slightly worse.

"Gah!" The waitress flinched at the sound of a door being slid open. Risking the light she glanced up, "What happened to your face?!"

Sano sat down with a thud, glaring at nothing in particular. It was difficult to tell with his swollen eye, but he seemed ready to start whining at any second.

"Officer Hugglebees is feeling testy." The fighter mumbled crossing his arms.

"Oh." Knowing she would get no information from Sano, Tae stood up with some hesitation. She took a few wobbly steps towards the door, hoping that Sano wouldn't accompany her. This time she was lucky.

Back on the front porch of Karou's humble home Tae found Katana, who was leaning against a support beam with a smile of contentment.

"Hello Katana." Tae greeted sitting beside the red head, "Um could you tell me something?"

"What would you like to know?" Katana asked politely.

"About earlier. . ." The waitress paused, "What happened after I fainted? Do you know?"

"Oh yes." Katana nodded, not bothered at all by the blunt inquiry, "I was there."

"Um, could you tell me?" Tae specified, when the red head made no move to continue.

"Yes!" She clasped her hands together, "It was really something!"

~Version#1: Kenshin's View~

__

Sano stepped back from Saitoh with a loving look in his eyes.

"Oh Saitoh_! I just love you SO much!" The gangster batted his eyelashes in a becoming manner, "Let's run away together, just you and ME."_

"I would love to, my darling Sano, but alas, I still have feelings for my sweet Tokio." Saitoh replied in a remorseful tone, "She is my wife, now and forever! I could not bring myself to break her fragile little heart any more than I already have."

"But my darling-!"

"No buts! My love for you must remain as the cherry blossoms!" Saitoh interrupted, sighing in a long suffering fashion.

"Oh- Wait. What?" Sano asked with much confusion.

"Cherry blossoms, my sweet, cherry blossoms!"

"Right! Cherry blossoms!" Sano agreed (Although he still did not get it), "But please, honey, just one more kiss?"

"Of course, my pretty baby."

"Wait!" Karou ran forward, sobbing into her kimono, "I can't take it anymore! I've watched as my beautiful Sano fell in love with another but this is far more than I can stand!"

"Jo-chan. . ."

"No. Don't say anything!" Tears ran down her face in streams, "If you speak I won't be able to do what I must!" Karou ran forward clutching one of her many bokken.

"What are you doing, Karou?" Sano asked in a tone of misery.

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" She screamed, "DIE SAITOH!"

Just as Karou's wooden sword was about to make it's mark on the police officer, Sano stepped foreword. The swordswoman had only enough time before the impact to realize that she couldn't stop her bokken quickly enough to save Sano.

"NOOOOOOOO! Oh why do we hurt the one's we love!!!!" Karou screamed at seeing Sano fall to the ground, "Oooohhh WHHHHYYYY?!"

~End: Version One~

"Now wasn't that romantic Tae-dono?" Katana sighed dreamily, "Tae-dono?"

Tae had managed to scramble away a long while before the end of the tale. She then attempted to find _someone_ who could tell her what really happened. The someone who appeared was a Miss Karou Kamiya.

"Oh, hello there, Tae. Are you feeling better?" Karou inquired, slightly worried by the disturbed look of her friend.

"Yes. I was, anyway. . ." She muttered, "Hey, could _you _tell me what happened after I passed out?"

"Well, er, sure thing!" Karou crossed her fingers inconspicuously, "Let me see. . ."

~Version #2: Karou's View~

__

Sano stepped back from Saitoh with a dull look in his eyes.

"Gwarsh, Mister Police Man. I sure am sorry." Sano scratched his head and chuckled slightly, "I am just too clumsy. I ain't cut out fer any a this dancin' business."

". . . . ." The police officer said nothing, choosing to light himself a cigarette instead.

"Ahhh! Fire! Stop, drop and roll. STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" Sano lunged at Saitoh knocking him to the ground, "Golly, you plumb near caught fire!" Saitoh made a point of spiting out his, now unlit, cigarette, before pushing the gangster away.

"Never touch me again." He mumbled, giving up on trying to smoke.

"Well, jeez. Ya try ter save another livin' creature and it hollers at ya." Sano sighed, "Well, I'm about as plumb tuckered out as that little ol' gal over thar." He pointed in Tae's direction, "I think I'll go get some shut eye."

Sano began walking towards the dojo exit, tripping over his own feet in the process. With a thud he slammed into Saitoh, taking the taller man down with him.

~End: Version #2~

"And then Saitoh attacked him, screaming like a mad school girl." Karou finished, smiling at Tae, who looked genuinely horrified.

"You know what? I need to get back to the Akabecko. Yeah." The woman nodded quickly, "I bet um, that girl. . ."

"Tsubame?"

"Yeah her. She's um, probably lonely. Bye Karou!" Tae quickly abandoned her search for the truth, as well as Karou's company. The former of the two is not very easy to give up on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter: Tae goes back to the restaurant, only to hear two more versions of the "Saitoh/ Sano Incident".


	7. Ninja Fight!

Karta: Zzzzzzzz. . . Hm? Hello everyone. I've finally updated! Although, I suppose all of you guys are used to my late updates, hm? I have a valid excuse this time, though. Like most of you guys, I'm still in school. Unfortunately school is taking up ALL of my time. All I've done since August is eat, sleep, and do homework. I was only able to write bits and pieces of this chapter each time I sat down at my computer. Finally it is complete. I hope you like it! ^____^

Oh! One more thing. . .

****

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU! I made it to 54 reviews and it's all thanks to you guys. I never dreamed that one story of mine would get so much response. I'm so happy *sob*. Not only that but a bunch of you reviewers put this story on your FAVORITE stories list. I know. I checked. Thanks again! You guys ROCK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsubame was worried. In her time at the Akabecko, she learned at lot about people. One person she had gained a vast knowledge of was Tae. For the past few hours, under much secret supervision, the older woman had done many un-Tae like things. It bothered Tsubame and made her worry. It bothered Yahiko that Tsubame wouldn't tell him what happened, and that in turn bothered Tsubame more. Finally, she cracked under the pressure.

"_Yahiko_!!!" The small girl lunged at her dear Yahiko, and clung to his waist for dear life. "_TAE'S GONE INSANE!!!_" She wailed, sobbing a great deal.

"What? What's going on!?" Yahiko inquired, startled by the added weight to his midsection.

"Tae's been acting really funny! She snapped at me and the customers and everyone and everything and it's really SCARYYYY!" Tsubame had a sudden burst of pent up sobbing.

"Look, why don't you, um . . .Take a break." Yahiko suggested, slightly uncomfortable around the weeping female. "I'll talk to Tae. Okay?" The slim brunette nodded sadly.

It didn't take Yahiko long to find the, in his opinion, inconsiderate woman. Tae was mopping, with much more force than necessary, near the Akabecko's entrance.

'Scary. . .' Yahiko mused to himself, eyeing the annoyed woman. "Hey Tae! How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Erm. . ." The boy swordsman was taken aback by the curt reply. "Hey, want to hear a funny story?"

"No."

"Well I'll tell you anyway!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yahiko's View: Version 3

~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Sano stepped back from Saitoh with a nod.

"That, officer, is the proper way to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation." Sanosuke stated professionally.

"Very informative." Saitoh muttered, with some annoyance, "I think I've had more of this dojo than I can stand. I'll be back to talk to the Battosai later."

The police officer was just about to leave when they_ came. Ninjas, ten of them. Saitoh immediately assumed a fighting stance, ready to take them all on. The ninjas merely laughed._

"Ha! You think that you and your puny little sword can stop us?" The head ninja threw his head back and let out an irritating cackle.

"Of course." Saitoh grinned humorlessly. The police officer used his lightning fast reflexes to unsheathe the weapon that remained always faithful by his side. Unfortunately, a certain problem can occur when one wears gloves during a fight. The Mibou Wolf's grip slipped causing the sword he carried to fly back, and smash Sano's face in. Saitoh began glancing from Sano to his weaponry, in a disbelieving manner.

"Oh. Er, Tokio just washed these. . . They're a little erm. . . Slippery?" Saitoh explained, pulling at the gloves nervously.

"Oh, I have a wonderful trick for preventing that!" Katana called from the sidelines.

"Oh! Tell me after the ninja fight!" Saitoh called cheerfully, "Oh right! Ninjas!" Saitoh grabbed the hilt of his fallen sword and repositioned himself for battle.

"Hah! You're not even worth our time!" One of the ninja's called exasperated.

"Well that's just uncalled for!" Saitoh exclaimed, angrily. "Come on! It's GO TIME!"

The fight began, police officer verses ninjas. It took only seconds for the winner to stand victorious.

"No fair! Cheaters! I wasn't ready! I thought we were on a team!" Saitoh complained, trying to shrug off the ninjas that latched onto his arms.

"We won fair and square so HA!" The ninja leader laughed in poor Saitoh's face. The dark haired officer burst into tears almost instantly.

"That's it! I'm going home!" Saitoh wailed, wrenching his arms away from the masked fighters.

"No way! You always do this!" The head ninja yelled.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!"

"How would YOU know! We've just met TODAY!" Saitoh stuck out his tongue heatedly.

"Well you still lost!" The ninja sulked.

"Well. . . Shut up!" Saitoh retorted, "You're such a jerk!"

"I know that you are but what am I?"

"A jerk!"

"THAT'S IT!" Yahiko stepped forward, bokken in hand. "If the two of you don't SHUT UP and go away then I'm going to be forced to beat the snot out of both you guys AND your little friends!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Yahiko shouted. In an instant both Saitoh and the ninja squad were scrambling towards the dojo gate (Stepping on Sano as they ran). This left the mighty Yahiko, defender of dojos, standing tall. For no one-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Version 4 end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yahiko!" Tae yelled with annoyance. "I told you I don't want to hear your story! Now go make out with Tsubame or something! I'm busy."

"Yes, Ma'am." Yahiko walked away dejectedly. The waitress sighed, feeling a bit guilty for yelling at the poor boy, but all the insane stories were starting to try her almost infinite patience. 

"I should go wait tables! That'll take my mind off things." Tae mumbled, with a satisfied grin. Unfortunately, luck was not on the brunette's side. The minute she got to the first of her tables, that much was clear.

"Welcome to the Akabecko! Can I. . . Oh!" Tae stared at the police officer, she now knew as Saitoh. He seemed in a genuinely bad mood, but the waitress was curious enough to pry.

'He seems level-headed enough. If _he_ told me what happened. . . It would likely be the real story. . . Right?' Tae thought to herself. "Excuse me Officer?"

"Hn."

"You were the man I saw at Karou's dojo, were you not?" Saitoh nodded. "Well erm, this is a bit awkward, but could you tell me exactly what you and Sano were, um doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, it's just Katana said you two were kissing, but Karou told me Sano tripped onto you, and then Yahiko said it was just-"

"Asking those morons for an explanation was a bad idea to begin with." Saitoh growled, "I know what happened. Sit down and I'll make this quick."

~~~~~~~~~~

Version 4: Saitoh's View

~~~~~~~~~~

__

Sano stepped back from Saitoh with a joyous look in his eyes.

"Oh love, love, love! Isn't love beautiful Mr. Officer-man?" Sano asked, twirling about happily. Saitoh restrained the urge to kill the gangster.

"Oh yes! Love and friendship are both big and huge and pretty!" Karou added, throwing an arm around Sano.

"Yeah! Bigger than the sun and the earth and the moon and the stars and the-" Katana stopped her tirade. "Wait, what were we talking about? Hey, flowers!"

"I believe I'll take my leave now." Saitoh growled, irritated by the inane babbling.

"But you just can't_!" Karou wailed latching on to the police officer's waist. Unfortunately, for Saitoh anyway, it was impossible to break the female's iron grip. Saitoh knew that any injury he caused Karou would weigh heavily on his conscience later. For this reason, he chose to release his frustration in a more constructive way. By punching Sano's face in._

"Aw, you're just sad deep down, huh?" Katana asked, stepping over Sano's prone figure. "Well you know what always makes me feel better?"

"No."

"Oh I know! Choose me!" Karou called, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Is it singing?"

"Yup! Come on Saitoh! Sing with us," Katana giggled. "This is one of my favorite songs!"

"You are my sunshine! My only sunshine!"

"Stop it."

"You make me happy when skies are gray."

"Stop_ it."_

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you!"

"STOP IT_!"_

"So please don't take my sunshine away."

Saitoh growled, irritated that he was forced to listen to the entire thing. Luckily it was a nice short song. . .

"Okay everybody! Now let's try it again! Louder this time!" Katana clapped her hands briskly.

"You are my-"

Katana and Karou stopped their singing as Saitoh's fist made contact with Sano's face once more. Of course this moment of silence didn't last long. Katana began singing the same song in D minor, which got Karou going again.

Saitoh knew it. He knew it was futile to even make an attempt at stopping them. Though he was not a quitter, the police officer was able to accept his defeat. With a cigarette lit the mighty swordsman stalked off into the sunset. Tomorrow though, they_ would have to pay tomorrow._

~~~~~~~~~~~

End Version Four

~~~~~~~~~~~

Saitoh glanced up to find himself alone once more. He knew that such a story would drive Tae away. Some people just got upset over the tiniest things. . .

Meanwhile Tae packed hastily for her impromptu vacation. Things were just getting too weird for her. It seemed unlikely that things would be any better later on, but it's good to have a dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karta: Whelp, I think the ending for Saitoh's POV was a tad choppy, but other than that. . . Anyway, I hope some of you people will review. If you do I'll do a happy dance! Hope this hasn't been a huge waste of your time. Till next chapter!

See ya!


	8. The Visiting Promise of Death

Karta: I did it _again_! I'm so sorry. *much bowing* I always write a chapter and get stuck forever. I know this is really bad of me but I'm inching into the final stretch of this story so if you can forgive my incompetence for a while longer. . .

Oh! Now I'm taking up your time so please just go ahead with the story. I'll make my excuses later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karou knew it was mean spirited. She really did. Still, the kendo instructor just couldn't help it. She was a little glad Kenshin was having his little identity crisis. For one it made him happier. That was a bit thoughtful, right? Secondly, he seemed to get bothered by thugs a lot less. Yes, that was defiantly a good thing. Still there was one plus to Kenshin's new-found feminine side that towered above all others.

"Wow, Kenshin! This is really tasty!" Karou complimented, between gulps. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Why, from you, of course!" Kenshin smiled, piling more rice upon her plate.

Okay, compliments are good. But really, it was Kenshin's cooking that was most appreciated.

"Erm, Kenshin?" Karou slowed down, giving the food a skeptical look. "Where exactly did you get the ingredients for all these dishes anyway?" Sure, _Kenshin_, would never steal, but Katana. . .

"Oh! Well, the really nice men from the market gave them to me." Kenshin replied, politely.

"Really nice men?"

"Of course!" He giggled. "I went to look around the shops, when these nice men bumped into me. My tummy was a bit rumbley right then so they gave me food. They said that- that- what was the word? Oh yes! A hotie like me shouldn't have to go hungry."

"Uh huh. . ."

"What's a hotie, Karou-dono? 

"……"

"Karou-dono?"

"I don't know, Kenshin. Now eat your rice."

There were downs to Kenshin's head injury. Yup, the downside to the whole ordeal was quite apparent. Still, Karou Kamayia was an optimist. Correction, _is_ an optimist. She had one more positive note up her sleeve.

"Hey Kenshin," She began slowly. "Do you think you'd be up to some dancing today?"

"Oh! Of course Karou-dono!" Kenshin's eyes suddenly sparkled brighter. "I just love dancing! Will Sano be my partner today?"

"Oh. . ." Karou frowned slightly. "You know what? I think he promised to work at the Akabecko with Yahiko today. Tae went on vacation, and she promised to deduct from his debt if he'd help out."

"Really? Oh darn." Kenshin drooped visibly. "We can get started tomorrow then, I suppose." Karou looked at the former rurouni sadly.

'_He was honestly looking forward to this._' Karou smiled at his enthusiasm. "You know what Kenshin. I'll get you someone to practice with. I promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I shouldn't have made that promise," Karou mumbled a few hours later, wallowing in her misery. At the time of said promise she was sure she knew at least _one_ person who could dance with Kenshin. Usually she felt surrounded by males, and she was. Unfortunately, Saitoh remained missing since his little incident with Sano. Sano and Yahiko continued to lend a hand at the Akabecko. That decreased the number of suitable males to only a handful.

"Well, that's it!" Karou took the most determined stance she could. "I'll simply have to tell Kenshin I couldn't find anyone!"

All the way back to the dojo Karou pondered on ways to make it up to her red haired companion. Luckily the walk back was just lengthy enough.

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile. . .

~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, Aoshi-sama!" Misao grinned mischievously. "They won't know what hit 'em. I can see Himura now. We'll tell him and he'll get all swirly eyed and weird. 'Orororororoooooo'."

". . . . . . . . . . ."

"Hm?" Misao blinked, feeling a tad cross about his negative mood. "Now Aoshi-sama, I know it's embarrassing to lose to a red-headed weirdo like Himura but he _is_ still the Battosai."

Aoshi remained silent until they reached the threshold of the dojo.

"There's no shame in losing to a superior warrior." He finally replied, in a soft tone.

"AOSHI-S-A-M-AAAAAA!!!!"

Aoshi had a moment to blink before the flash of pink and red latched on to him. The. . . Whatever it was firmly grabbed hold of his neck, before using its momentum to swing into a sitting position on one broad shoulder.

Warrior's instinct told him to knock the creature onto the ground, but one look at Misao's face said otherwise. Instead he merely shook the pink blur off. With a surprised squawk the young woman launched herself from Aoshi's shoulder, and landed gracefully on her sandal clad feet.

"Aoshi-sama[1]?" The girl seemed to be examining him. Quickly she circled, poked his stomach a few times and finally sat on the ground in what he supposed was deep thought. "You look quite different Aoshi-sama."

"Do- do you know this girl, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked hesitantly. For a brief second Aoshi felt very grateful that he liked his name, considering the way the conversation was going. (A/N: Does that make any sense?)

"I. . ."

"Oh yes!," The girl smiled in a frighteningly large manner. "Aoshi and I go way back. Well, sort of. See we were in this big room at some mansion or another and I was yelling at Aoshi-sama, telling him that what he was doing was wrong. He said it wasn't in this really cool Aoshi lingo. Then-" She continued her commentary with a variety of grunts, screams, and hisses. 

"Aoshi, is she . ." Misao frowned. "Your ex-girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!"

"Then he's all 'Shikijo. . .'"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karou stared at the scene playing out on her front lawn with a mix of amusement and horror.

"I'm sorry Aoshi-samaaa!" Kenshin screeched glancing over his shoulder as he fled. "Please don't hurt me! The laundry hasn't been done yet!"

"Hurt you?" Aoshi fought Misao's grasp. "I'll _KILL_ you!"

"Karou-dono!" Kenshin hid behind the swordswoman. "Aoshi-sama's angry at me and I don't know WHY!"

"Um." Karou wisely didn't comment. Meanwhile Aoshi fought to regain his cool.

"I don't know who the hell you are!" Misao yelled. "But anyone who can get that kind of reaction out of Aoshi-sama can't be too bad." Aoshi sputtered.

"Er, Misao." Karou stepped aside, revealing Kenshin's shaking form. "I think you do know who this is." Karou gave the rurouni a pointed look.

"Hello. . . Misao-dono."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] I wasn't sure if Kenshin would refer to Aoshi as 'Aoshi-dono' or 'Aoshi-sama', but I think 'Aoshi-sama' sounds better.

Alrighty then. My excuse. Well, I'm now enrolled in my school's Journalism course. Needless to say, in journalism we read many books on writing. Now that I've read so many books, all my descriptions (everything but dialogue) seems so clunky and bad. Really, I've been having trouble with everything I've tried to write. 

The ideas are piling up, but I can't do anything with them. I'm just in a. . . not writer's block. What do you call it when you have many ideas, but can't express them properly? Jeez this has never happened before. . .

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed or read! It really helps to have so much support. Please tell me if I'm getting any better! I really hope so. . .

Bye-bye!


End file.
